halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Battle of Kanna
Rules Rule 1: What I say goes Rule 2: Everybody makes one post for everyone of mine, meaning we have rounds of post, mine being the first of the next round. Rule 3: the obvious of no godmodding. Its only humans, Brutes and Jackals in this RP. Rule 4: If you want somebody to die, ask the owner of the character. Rule 5: The RP occurs in the Necros Era Rules on Adding new units You wanna add a new ship, add it to a existing battlegroup up there. If you wanna add over (by which i mean you want to add your own battlegroup and want one removed so this can be done) or 'adopt' a existing ship or battlegroup, ask me about it You wanna add a air unit, note which ship it is attached to Try not to add any more infantry units, for the UNSC we already have too many D: but fine for Brutes. Add 'em to this page plz kaithnxbai Introduction The year is 2607. The Brutes have been raiding UNSC territory on a increasingly large scale, and now it comes down to this. Kanna, a border colony world. Having survived dozens of raids, now the full force of the Covenant Remnant is coming to Kanna. The UNSC Navy and Marines stand ready to defend it. Though the SPARTAN-IVs have not yet been finished, the finest marines and naval personel stand ready to defend the colony of Kanna. The world of Kanna is a world mixing massed agriculture with a few centralised urban centres. These few centers are metropolis on par with those found on some inner colonies. Its a world of vast, temperate, if wet, rolling plains and a handful of bitter mountain chains and violent oceans. Many of the major population centres are defended naturally by river deltas and mountain chains. The Defence force present at Kanna is lead by the valiant Vice Admiral Vo Chi Gi, a man who's faced Brutes many times before. Faced with overwhelming enemy forces and a five hour hold until more UNSC fleets arrive. Only through superior tactics will he hope to achieve some measure of victory. Also, groundside, the 23rd Regiment, a veteran regiment, supported by newer regiments, stand prepared to defend the cities, with an array of armoured vehicles, air support gunships and new models of UNSC attack and battle exoskeletons and walkers. The Relief force, speeding from the military command centre of Gundark, is lead by Fleet Admiral Vladmir Tupolovitch. He has been given almost three fleets worth of ships to ensure Kanna, a vital colony lynchpin, is defended safely and beat back the enemy forces. With a axe to grind against the Brutes, he's going to make sure none get out alive. The Marine forces they carry have one aim. Quickly drop to groundside, with ODSTs, the 114th,101st and the spec op units securing the way for the 10th, 77th and 25th then flatten the Brute attackers under a steam roller of attacking force, while pressing them against the defenders, crushing them. The only thing that matches Lakvanus' devotion to the High Prophet of Deliverance is his extreme talent for destruction. A long time ship master, leading several successful raids on the UNSC until the UNSC tactics and technology improved, causing him to gradually bring to bloody draws, then defeats. Now a high Chieftain, he is determind to avenge his past dishonours. Deliverance has ordered Kanna be taken, intact. It will provide them with a vitally needed source of food, both from agriculture and humans, along with a bountiful harvest of slaves, along with destabilising the local UNSC region and causing a food shortage. From this foothold they finally stand a chance of capturing many more vital colonies, such as Gundark. The Kig-Yar Pirates are thieves, cut throats, privateers and slavers, and nothing exemplefies this more than Dekd Nok. An 'arrangement' has been met where Dekd Nok has been promised not only a bountiful array of weapons, vehicles, armour and ships if they help in this attack, but also food supplies, new targets to raid deeper in UNSC space and also, once surfaceside on Kanna, they get to keep as much bounty, including technology, equipment, food and slaves, as they can grab. The Remnant forces are relying on them to provide a vital harrying force and ground side skirmishers, something they lack. The defenders only task is to hold out for five hours until relief arrives. Even then however, victory is uncertain. Should Kanna fall, the whole FLEETCOM sector could fall within the week. Should victory be secured however, the Brutes will suffer from losses so heavy they may never be capable to launch such a large scale assault again. Force Composition United Earth Government (Necros) Defence Commander: Vice Admiral Vo Chi Gi Relief Commander: Fleet Admiral Vladmir Tupolovitch Ground Forces Defenders 23rd Urban Assault Regiment 64th Marine Regiment 43rd Armoured Regiment Relief Forces 105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion 114th Marine Regiment, Battalion 1 and 2 77th Airborne Regiment , 101st Battalion 10th Gaelic Regiment 101st Orbital Shock Regiment,3rd Battalion 25th Highlander Regiment Special Tactics and Operations, B Squadron Special Reconnaissance Service, G Squadron Special Commando Unit, no.3 Commando Battalion Air Forces 77th Naval Squadron 112th Naval Squadron 42nd Naval Squadron 19th Viper Hornet Team UNSCAF 3rd Canadian Volunteer Squadron Navy Forces Planetary Defence Fleet :Carrier Defence Group Valiant ::Odin-class Carrier ::Victoria-class Heavy Cruiser ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Baal-class Destroyer (3) ::Heimdall-class Frigate (5) :Carrier Defence Group Morgana ::Odin-class Carrier ::Horus-class Light Cruiser ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Baal-class Destroyer (3) ::Heimdall-class Frigate (5) :Support Group ::Terminus-class Gunboat (13) In System forces Patrols :Long Range Patrol Charlie 3 ::Amaterasu-class Cruiser-Carrier ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Heimdall-class Frigate () ::UNSC Dawn to Heaven (Upgrade/Refit to Heimdall) :Patrol Sigma 11 ::Horus-class Light Cruiser (2) ::Isis-class Light Cruiser-Carrier Convoys :Convoy Group Alpha :Jade-class Light Carrier ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Raijin-class Destroyer (2) ::Baal-class Destroyer (2) ::Up to 11 cargo vessels :Convoy Group Bravo :Convoy Group Alpha :Jade-class Light Carrier ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Baal-class Destroyer (2) ::Up to 13 cargo vessels Relief Forces :Dreadnaught Battlegroup Ragnarok ::Ragnarök-class Dreadnaught ::Jade-class Light Carrier ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Baal-class Destroyer (4) ::Heimdall-class Frigate (5) ::Minerva-class Prowler :Super Carrier Battlegroup Gamera ::Zeus-class Super Carrier ::Ares-class Battlecruiser ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Baal-class Destroyer (4) ::Heimdall-class Frigate (5) ::Minerva-class Prowler :Carrier Battlegroup Monitor ::Odin-class Carrier ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Baal-class Destroyer (4) ::Heimdall-class Frigate (5) ::Minerva-class Prowler :Carrier Battlegroup Leningrad :Carrier Battlegroup Intrepid :Support Group Lion :Battleship Battlegroup Liberator :Super Carrier Battlegroup :Carrier Battlegroup Odin :Carrier Battlegroup Bombard :Attack Carrier Battlegroup Group Typhoon :Support Group Lion :Heavy Carrier Battlegroup Everest :Battleship Battlegroup Wardog :Carrier Battlegroup Keyes :Carrier Battlegroup Solaris ONI Arnold Leroy Lewis III Archie Puller Ground Forces Special Tactics and Operations, B Squadron Special Reconnaissance Service, G Squadron Special Commando Unit, no.3 Commando Battalion SPARTAN-144 Air Forces UV-497 Tern (4) F-206 Scythe (12) I-277 Cutlass (6) RAV-07 Owl (8) Naval Forces Loki-class Stealth Frigate (4) Minerva-class Prowler (3) UNSC Athena attached to SOCOM UNSC Converge attached to ONI Recon Fallen Angel w/ 6 VENGENACE Nuclear Missiles Covenant Remnants Commader: High Chieftain Lakvanus Ground Forces Grand Lakvanus Pack :19 Brute Packs ::Drakos Pack ::Epsilus Pack ::Keilus Pack ::Solus Pack :5 Armoured Packs :4 Aerial Support Pack Air Forces Hundreds of Phantom and Spirit class dropships Hundreds of Seraph fighters Navy Forces :255 varied warships ::Super Carrier Glorious Redemption ::Carrier Blood for Sin ::Assault Carrier Golden Retribution ::CCS-Class Battlecruiser Might of Truth Kig-Yar Pirates Commander: Dekd Nok Ground Forces ::70 Skirmishers from Darkbrood ::30 Snipers/Stealth ::100 Kig-Yar of various ranks from Breaking Ruler ::20 Special Ops Kig-Yar Rangers led by Slat Air Forces ::50 of Breaking Ruler's Boarding Craft (Acting as Dropships) Navy Forces ::Cruiser Wrath and Fury (Flagship) ::Frigate Breaking Ruler ::Corsair Darkbrood Sign up *Ajax 013 *Spartan G-23 *SPARTAN 119 *SPARTAN-501 *117649 Aberrant Render *Just Another Grunt *Lordofmonsterisland "LOMI" *KillerCRS *Erb196 *Hollywood *Hasharin *CF001 *ODST Joshie *Jolly W. Roberts *Spartan 112 *Rejoined User *SPARTAN-118 *AdjutantCoroes *spartan-53 *Sgt.johnson *Logmon *Scarab-Grunt *Spirit-of-HALO *Spartan-091 *FightWithHonor Characters and Units Ajax 013 :Vincent Warren ::Faction:UNSC Marines ::Unit/ship: 23rd Urban Assault Regiment ::Rank: Staff Sergeant ::Equipment: Dire Wolf, M73D Carbine, M33 Revolver :Angelica Keller ::Faction:UNSC ::Unit/ship:114th Regiment ::Rank:Second Lieutenant ::Equipment: M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System and M57 :Liliha Raina ::Faction:UNSC ::Unit/ship:105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Dog Company, Zeus Platoon ::Rank:Second Lieutenant ::Equipment:M12 Sub Machine Gun, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System :Stephen Mitchell ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Special Reconnaissance Service, G Squadron ::Rank: Second Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle w/ M023 Shotgun, M98 Compact :Lakvanus ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit/ship: Glorious Redemption ::Rank: High Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer :Carrier Defencegroup Valiant ::Faction:UNSC ::Type:Naval warship group ::Function:Defensive space control and blockade ::Commander:Vice Admiral Vo Chi Gi ::Unit Size:12 vessels :Dreadnaught Battlegroup Ragnarok ::Faction:UNSC ::Type:Naval warship group ::Function:Space control and destruction of enemy targets ::Commander:Fleet Admiral Vladmir Tupolovitch ::Unit Size: 12 :Carrier Battlegroup Gamera ::Faction:UNSC ::Type:Naval Warship Group ::Function:Space control and airforce support. ::Commander:Vice Admiral Jennifer Volksanigen ::Unit Size:12 :Attack Battlegroup Typhoon ::Faction:UNSC ::Type:Naval Warship Group ::Function:Plantery assault and support ::Commander:Vice Admiral Johnathan Price ::Unit Size:12 :105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Dog Company, Zeus Platoon ::Faction: UNSC ::Type: Infantry Unit ::Function: Taking and holding strategic locations by unorthodox entry methods ::Commander: Second Lieutenant Raina ::Unit Size: 39 Men :114th Marine Pioneer Regiment, first Battallion, delta company, Hades Platoon ::Faction:UNSC ::Type: Infantry Unit ::Function: Recon, motorised combat, close assault ::Commander: Second Lieutenant Keller ::Unit Size: 39 men :23rd Urban Assault Regiment, second Battallion, Echo Company, Swallow Platoon ::Faction:UNSC ::Type: Infantry Unit ::Function: Close quaters exoskeleton supported fire and manouvre ::Commander: Second Lieutenant Daniels ::Unit Size: 39 men Lordofmonsterisland :Robert Davis V ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant Commander ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, Battle Rifle 09 Scoped Rifle, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, F/I-905 Claymore :Clyde Davis ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M90D Close Assault Weapon System, M98 Compact, F-406 Katana :Alice Peters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M77 Extreme Close Quarters Combat System, M98 Compact, F-778 Knife :Aaron Peters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M389B General Purpose Machine Gun, M98 Compact, M2 AM Grenade, F-406 Katana :Joshua Peters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M122 Light Machine Gun, M57, F-406 Katana :Roy Drake ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M556 GL, M98 Compact, F-406 Katana :Robert Nicholas Summers Jr. ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, F-778 Knife :Nathaniel Walters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, I-550 Broadsword :Justin Cragin Jr. ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M73D Carbine, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, F-406 Katana :Mary Cragin ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, F-778 Knife :Jacob Harrison ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System, M33 Revolver, F-406 Katana :Samuel Albert Davis ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System, M33 Revolver, F/I-905 Claymore :Marshall Drake ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M556 GL, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, I-550 Broadsword :Keilus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: Bloody Sickle ::Rank: Captain Ultra ::Equipment: Plasma Axe, Brute Nailer, Brute Pummeler :Dekd Nok ::Faction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/ship: Wrath and Fury ::Rank: Kig-Yar Commander ::Equipment: Covenant Carbine, Plasma Assaulter, Heavy Duty Point Defense Gauntlet :Gant ::Faction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/ship: Wrath and Fury ::Rank: Kig-Yar Captain ::Equipment: Beam Rifle, Needler, Point Defense Gauntlet KillerCRS :Epsilus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: Blood for Sin ::Rank: Pack Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Fuel Rod Gun SPARTAN 501 :SPARTAN-144 ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/ship: ::Rank: Senior Chief Petty Officer ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle w/ , Camera, Laser Designator, Suppressor, Small Unit Reflex Optical Gunsight; M98 Compact w/ Suppressor and UV Light; M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23 w/ Augur Scope, bipid, and Suppressor; M9 Dual Purpose/High Explosive Grenade; M70 Flash Bang Grenade; :Maria Williams ::Faction: UNSC Allied ::Unit/ship: 112th Naval Squadron ::Rank: N/A (Squadron Leader) ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle w/ Reflex site, UV Light, Laser Designator, Red laser, Camera; Modified Rapier-class Interceptor, Erb196 :Nathan Williams ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/Ship: ODST Fire Team Omega ::Rank: Squad Leader ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, Built-in Helmet Camera, Fragmentation Grenades, C-14 Plastic Explosives, Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Material :Rachel Howlett ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/Ship: ODST Fire Team Omega ::Rank: Second in Command ::Equipment: M41B2 Weapon Anti Vehicle/Anti Material, Built-in Helmet Camera, Fragmentation Grenades. Hasharin :Cpt Briscoe ::Faction: UNSC NAVY ::Unit/Ship: Ares-class Battlecruiser UNSC Gunhead of the Battleship Battlegroup Liberator. ::Rank: Captain ::Equipment: M33 Revolver :Callum Morgans (and his Platoon) ::Faction: UNSC MARINE CORPS ::Unit/Ship:: 114th Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Charlie Company, 2nd Platoon ::Rank: 2nd Lieutenant ::Equipment: Heavy Battle Rifle 11 Scoped Rifle with an M023 Shotgun, Auger Scope, Bipod and Flashlight. CF001 :Mary Lee Davidson ::Faction: UNSC NAVY ::Unit/Ship:UNSC Everest, 77th Naval Squadron ::Rank:Vice Admiral ::Eqipement:M57 :Francis Davidson ::Faction: UNSC Marines corp ::Unit/Ship: 114th Marines Regiment ::Rank: Brigadier general ::Eqipement: M73D Carbine :Steve Daniel Huang, Senior ::Faction: UNSC Marines corp ::Unit/Ship: 114th Marines Regiment ::Rank: Lieurenant Colonel ::Eqipement: MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System ODST Joshie :Joshua McCallan ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion, Juliet Company, 2nd platoon, Romeo Squad ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment:Battle Rifle 09 Scoped Rifle :Patrick McAllaster ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion Juliet Company 2nd platoon Romeo Squad ::Rank:Sergeant Major ::Equipment:MA6A ICWS Assault Rifle :Rex Callahan ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion Juliet Company 2nd platoon Romeo Squad ::Rank:Staff Sergeant ::Equipment:MA6A ICWS Assault Rifle :Peter Wilhelm ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion Juliet Company 2nd platoon Romeo Squad ::Rank:Corperal ::Equipment:Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Material :John Ford ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion Juliet Company 2nd Platoon Squad Romeo ::Rank:Private ::Equipment:M73D Carbine Jolly W. Roberts :Hiroji Kira ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/Ship:23rd Urban Assault Regiment ::Rank: Corporal ::Eqipement: M13B Kaiser Dragon, M10 Personal Defence Weapon system, M33 Revolver The parkster :Novus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Drakos Pack ::Rank: Minor ::Equipment: Nailer Rifle and Frag Grenades Spartan G-23 :Graham Aker ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 25th Highlander Regiment ::Rank: Lieutenant Colonel ::Equipment: M73D Carbine, M33 Revolver Spartan 112 :David Jackson ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: 10th Gaelic Regiment ::Rank: Colonel ::Equipment: M57 :Joshua Callihan ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: 10th Gaelic Regiment ::Rank: Corporal ::Equipment: MA6A,M6L PDWS Hollywood :Chris Locklear ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/Ship: 77th Airborne Regiment ::Rank: Lieutenant Colonel ::Equipment: M98 Compact Rejoined User :DLA-1991-1 (Fourth Revival) ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/ship: UNSC Memorial ::Rank: N/A ::Equipment: N/A :Seeker of the Covenant ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: The Covenant and Remnants ::Rank: N/A ::Equipment: N/A SPARTAN-118 :Commander Albert Yankovic ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: UNSC Everlasting Memory ::Rank: Commander ::Equipment: M7A Sub Machine Gun, M1911 .45 Pistol (Ornamental), Combat Knife, the crew and ship UNSC Everlasting Memory 117649 Abberant Render :Darrick Aegean ::Faction: UNSCMC ::Unit/ship: 76th Marine Battalion ::Rank: Captain (Marine Corps) ::Equipment: Combat Knife, MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System w/ M024 Grenade Launcher, Fragmentation Grenades :Alex Reaz ::Faction: UNSCMC ::Unit/ship: 76th Marine Battalion ::Rank: Lieutenant Colonel ::Equipment: Combat Knife, MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System w/ M024 Grenade Launcher, Fragmentation Grenades AdjutantCoroes Faction: UNSC Marine Corps ::Unit/ship: FFG-012 Sword's Point ::Rank: Captain ::Equipment: MasterGreen999 :105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Bravo Company, Blackheart Platoon ::Faction: UNSC ::Type: Infantry Unit ::Function: Establishing foothold, engaging enemy infantry units ::Commander: First Sergeant Jeremy Patterson ::Unit Size: 35 ODST Troopers ::Unit Composition: 2 Anti-Armor, 7 Snipers, 4 Grenadiers, 12 Riflemen, 10 CQB, 1 Tech Specialist :Jeremy Patterson ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Bravo Company, Blackheart Platoon ::Rank: First Sergeant, CO of Blackheart Platoon ::Equipment: Standard-issue CQB Knife, Battle Rifle 09 Scoped Rifle, M33 Revolver, Two M9 DP/HE Grenades, M6B Body Armour :Jose Marez ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion,Bravo Company, Blackheart Platoon ::Rank: Lance Corporal ::Equipment: Machete, M90D Close Assault Weapon System, M7A Sub Machine Gun , M6B Body Armour :Roger Wilkoe ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Bravo Company, Blackheart Platoon ::Rank: Sergeant, XO of Blackheart Platoon ::Equipment: Standard-issue CQB Knife, M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23, M6B Body Armour :Kindik'Yar ::Faction: Kig'Yar Pirates ::Ship: Kig'Yar corsair Darkbrood ::Rank: Corsair Captain ::Equipment: Needler sidearm, diamond-laced cutlass, Kig'Yar handheld shield :Kig'Yar lance Kindikii ::Faction: Kig'Yar Pirates ::Type: Infantry/Skirmishers ::Function: Destroying UNSC Outposts, collecting loot, drawing enemies away from Jiralhanae forces ::Commander: Overall - Kindik'Yar, Acting CO - Yithii ::Unit Size: 70 Kig'Yar ::Unit Composition: 30 Cutlass-wielders, 15 Snipers, 25 Shielded Skirmishers Just Another Grunt :Marley Valea ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: UNSC Marines Relief Force ::Rank: Colonel ::Equiptment: M98 Compact :Solus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit: Solus's Pack ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equiptment: Gravity Hammer, Nailer Rifle, Jump Pack, 2 customised Kig-Yar Defense Gauntlets :Joblus ::Faction:Covenant Remnants ::Unit: Solus's Pack ::Rank: Minor ::Equiptment: Brute Shot, Spike Grenades Sgt.johnson :Arnold Leroy Lewis III ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: Special Tactics and Operations, B Squadron, Air Troop ::Rank: Gunnery Sergeant ::Equipment: M-99C Special Application Scoped Rifle, M12 Sub Machine Gun :James Lewis ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 42nd Naval Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M12 Sub Machine Gun :Andrew James Lewis ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: UNSC HIGHCOM, SOCOM ::Rank: Lieutenant General ::Equipment:M6L Personal Defence Weapon System Logmon :Atik'L-Yar ::Fraction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/Ship: Frigate Breaking Ruler ::Rank: Ship Master ::Equipment: Type-51 Carbine, Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher, Type-4 Equipment, Kig-yar Point Defence Gauntlet, Type-1 Sight :Olet ::Fraction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/Ship: Figate Breaking Ruler ::Rank: Ship Navigator/First Mate ::Equipment: Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol (2), Kig-yar Point Defense Gauntlet (2) :Dlag ::Fraction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/Ship: Frigate Breaking Ruler ::Rank: Kig-Yar Major ::Equipment: Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher, Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlet :Slat ::Fraction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/Ship: Frigate Breaking Ruler ::Rank: Kig-Yar Ranger ::Equipment: Kig-Yar Jump Suit, Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher (2) Scarab-Grunt :Lykargum ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: Assault Carrier Golden Retribution ::Rank: Ship Master/Chieftain ::Equipment: Brute Shot, Gravity Hammer :Tarbrackus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: CCS-Class Battlecruiser Might of Truth ::Rank: Ship Master/Chieftain ::Equipment: Brute Spiker, Fuel Rod Cannon :Lepigok ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Brute Mauler, Gravity Hammer SPARTAN 119 :Ross East Jr. ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/Ship:UNSCAF 3rd Canadian Volunteer Squadron, aboard UNSC Warrior ::Rank: Major ::Equipment:M98 Compact, F/I-905 Claymore :David Kilgore ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/Ship:43rd ::Rank: 1st Lieutenant ::Equipment:M2A Light Assault Rifle w/ M025 Rocket Launcher, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, M-1050 Brown Bear Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicle] :Sarah East ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/Ship:105th ODST Regiment ::Rank:Sergeant ::Equipment: M122 Light Machine Gun, M-1911 .45 Pistol Spartan-091 :Gordon Lydecker ::Faction: UNSC ODSTs ::Unit/Ship: 101st ODST Regiment, Alpha Company, 1st Platoon ::Rank: Gunnery Sergeant ::Equipment: MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System, Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Material, M6B Body Armour :Jennifer Wolf ::Faction: UNSC ODSTs ::Unit/Ship: 101st ODST Regiment, Alpha Company, 1st Platoon ::Rank: 2nd Lieutenant ::Equipment: M73D Carbine, M12 Sub Machine Gun, M6B Body Armour :101st ODST Regiment, 101st Battalion, Alpha Company, 1st Platoon ::Faction:UNSC ::Type: Infantry Unit ::Function: Orbital Drop Shock Troopers/Landing Zone Tactical Control Assertion ::Commander: Second Lieutenant Wolf ::Unit Size: 40 men FightWithHonor :Archie Puller ::Faction: ONI Bureau of Field Operations ::Unit/Ship: ONI Field Operations Team 43 ::Rank: Lt. Commander ::Equipment: M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System :Marus ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit: Marus Jirlhanae Pack ::Rank: Brute Chieftan ::Equipment: 2 Type-11 Dual Spike Rifles, Spike Grenades, Bubble Shield. Roleplay Introduction 9th of August, 2607, 8:07 Theta Nero System, Kanna The UNSC Valiant The alarm bleeped softly, prompting Vice Admiral Vo Chi Gi to stir in his bed. He reached over to tap it off, requiring a few attempts before getting it eventually. He reclined back into his bed sheets when the intercom let out a low chime. "Vice Admiral, we need you ready, it’s an emergency.' He second officer reported. He grumbled then rose up from his bed and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He quickly got dressed into his uniform and travelled to the bridge at speed. The ship was maze like but he had quickly learned his way around since being assigned to it. It had been his home for five years now. He came to his bridge, a semi circular room deep in the bowels of the ship. The bridge crew was at a full alert status, excitedly working at their consoles and the holographic displays before them, which displayed battle data, graphical charts and the displays of the optical systems that studded the ship. In the centre was a 3D display created by a mixture of optical and RADAR input systems. In the centre was the Valiant, a Odin-class Carrier. "SITREP." He barked with a calm authority "Listening post Auckland reported slipspace activity." He second in command reported, not turning to face him "A raiding party?" "Its marked Remnant ships closing in on Kanna, straight from Azaria." He said grimly "How many?" He said, his tone curious. A raiding party wasn't enough to scare his second in command. "Auckland reports almost.... 260. They are moving in a tight formation." Gi never even flinched. "Everybody remain calm. Lieutenant Donnel, warm up the slipspace wave transmitter. I need an encoded, full burst transmission set for Gundark. We need emergency aid. Send all the ships they can. We have over 200 Brute vessels en route. Send a low burst secondary transmission as well, local pulse, closest four systems. We need to recall all patrols and convoys. We need all the ships we can muster. Call Morgana and call them to form a defence perimeter by the moon. Drop a radio transmitter for groundside. Tell them begin fortifying the population centres. Start digging in, getting ready for engagement. Prepare for invasion." Lieutenant Donnel kept up with this torrent of orders. Gi was glad, it meant his crew was competent and read. In front of him, on his command display, the figure of a slender female in a white robe buzzed into life, putting a white, hazy light across the blue glow that dominated the room. "Norn, what’s our tactical probability of holding off until relief arrives?" "Vice Admiral... at best, maybe a 35% chance if we use superior tactics and manoeuvres. Ground war may drag on further into a victory. In 10 hours relief from Gundark will arrive... only 10 hours until relief." Vice Admiral Gi took off his naval cap and stroke his hand through his receding buzz cut hair. "That’s ten hours too many." ---- 9th of August, 2607, 8:41 Theta Nero System, Kanna, Marine Garrison alpha, industrial west, Aleph City Staff Sergeant Vincent 'Ace' Warren carefully held the plasma torch close to his face, lighting his sweet William cigar in the searing hot flame. He drew in his breath before snorting out a thick billow of dark smoke. He directed the plasma torch to his Dire Wolf exoskeleton, mending a bonding two of the metal plates on it together. It was tied down to the back of a flatbed warthog, having just been moved to this garrison and in desperate need of repairs. During manoeuvres he had gotten it bogged down in a rice paddy and wrecked the right leg's primary suspension unit. A bunch of his men sat on the sides of it along with Corporal Parsons and Private First Class Brevens at the driver and passenger seat respectively. Brevens was Swallow platoon's radio man and listened intently on the radio as events unfolded above. He released his finger from a groove on his helmet, ending the conversation then pushed his boom mic back into its recess on his helmet and closed the guard, leaving in snug. "Hey, we just got a broadcast from defence command! Looks like things are gonna get heavy." Lieutenant Daniels, a by the book officer pushed past the men milling around the Warthogs and Wolves and then up to Brevens. "What’s the situation up there?" "Brutes, about an hour out. Looks like it’s going to be the big one Lieutenant." "Looks bad, we are most defiantly going to see some heavy action." Ace mended the seam in the armour plating then lifted up his goggles onto his forehead with his thumb. "Looks like the shit will hit the fan, 'eh?" He said, turning the plasma torch off and dumping it in the tool; box before whipping grease off onto his overalls. "Looks like we're going to have to really dig in." Brevans cocked his head, meaning somebody was talking to him again through radio. "Got orders from the Captain. We're to go with Crow Platoon and secure industrial sector alpha three. It’s overlooking a prime enemy landing zone. We gotta protect some flaks from the 43rd. Sparrow platoon has gotta cover civilian evacuation." Ace picked up his boom mike and headset and slipped it on before pressed his finger into the activation groove. "Hear that Sparrow? You unlucky bastards have gotta cover the civvy pukes!" "You come over here and say that you sonnofa bitch!" He radio warbled back "Staff Sergeant, stop pissing off Sparrow platoon." "Yessir." He smirked. Pearson kicked the engine into life, the Warthog giving a bumpy purr. Warren stood up and held onto his Wolf as the Warthog pulled away. The rest of his platoon mounted up and followed behind his warthog, heading towards the outskirts of the city. ---- 9th of August, 2607, 9:30 Iota Kappa System, Duke Station above Gundark, UNSC border command Fleet Admiral Vladimir Tupolovitch listened to the slipspace transmission one last time, stroking his greyed beard. "So the Brutes want a fight? Fine by me." He smirked "Sir?" His aide said, confused "HIGHCOM has been waiting for this. For years we've been destroying their raiding fleets, now they've grown desperate. They are recklessly throwing their forces at Kanna now." "But sir, we can't take this likely. If we lose Kanna, we lose the major food supply in this region and we lose control, while the Brutes gain what we've lost." "I'm well aware of the cost of defeat Lieutenant Commander. That’s why I'm taking every battlegroup stationed here." He said with an air of non chalance. The aide froze, his face blank. "Sir, if we do that we leave Gundark wide open. We should wait for reinforcements from Arcturas and Reach, then send some of the garrison. We can't leave Gundark wide open." "No, if we go and crush this invasion, the Remnant will have to forces to even mount a counter attack, let alone any invasions. If we do this right, we'll break the back of the Remnant war machine..." He smiled, leaning his head on his hand. The transmission dimmed and the briefing room lights glowed back into life. "Mobilise the fleets and any regiments posted here. We're going to crush them." ---- 7th of August, 2607, 14:57 Serpentine System, Azaria, Tower of Redemption The tide of dark brown fur and glimmering blue armour of every hue seemed to quieten and almost completely stop moving as, on the balcony on the grand building in front of them, a shadowed figure borne aloft on a gravity throne floated into view. He was wrapped in gold and red vestments and jewel necklaces adorned his long, slender neck. His crown arched up around a hologram of seven rings floating around each other. His dim, pink rimmed eyes looked over his army as they began to chant his name in unison. 'DELIVERANCE! DELIVERANCE! DELIVERANCE!' "My comrades, stand fast! The Human's destruction is put a heartbeat away! All that is required is we grasp this world. Their defences are meek and their hearts full of fear of our faith, fury and strength! If we take this world, they lose their food and we gain their bounties! We shall push into their defences like a holy spear, impaling their black heart and destroying them! Our weapons are sharp, our ships are ready, but what of you? You my comrades, hold all our hopes and dreams, go forward and destroy the enemy!" There was a single, united roar and then the Jiralhanae swarmed to their drop ships and gravity lifts, heading up to their ships. The Prophet of Deliverance let out a weak smile from ear to ear. His throne turned and retreated back into the tower, flanked on each side by a Chieftain in marvellously decorated armour. To his right was Cassius, one of the greatest chieftains of the Brutes. What he lacked in tactics he made up for in rare power, even perhaps surpassing that of the old chieftain, Tartarus. To his right was a lesser Chieftain, Lakvanus. He was to lead the fleet to Kanna and to take it intact. "Lakvanus, as you know... failure will not be tolerated." Deliverance said in a velvety voice that masked utter malice. "Should you fail to take this planet... do not return, unless you wish to end up like your predecessors." Lakvanus visibly shuddered. Cassius had previously killed five chieftains who had failed to complete their objectives, breaking their spines then hanging them by meat hooks off the tower, leaving them to starve and for the local birds to finish them off. "I will not fail you mighty Prophet. We will take this word intact." He said, full of pride Deliverance frowned then moved away to face a delegation of spindly creatures dressed in fine robes, hiding their callous patches and spines, leaving Cassius to stare at Lakvanus. He was already imagining killing him. "Divine Prophet, why have you called a meeting like this?" The Kig-Yar Pirate diplomat asked "For this... invasion, I need someone to fill where my Jiralhanae... lack. Skirmishers. Raiders, privateers." "And... Mighty Deliverance, what will be our prize?" the lead delegate asked, anxious "Three new cruisers, ready for service, along with a shipment of new weapons. Along with that you can keep anything you claim on Kanna. Food, supplies, gold, bounty, slaves." He said calmly The Kig-Yar looked amongst each other with gleams in their eyes and with excited chatter. The lead delegate silenced them with a motion before looking back to Deliverance. "We will pass this on to Dekd Nok." Deliverance let out a twisted smile and placed his fingers together and stooped his head. "So, it all begins." Lakvanus broke away from the Prophet and headed to his Phantom transport, waiting on the landing pad. He clambered into it and immediatly barked for the pilot to get them up to his Super Carrier, Glorious Redepmtion. At six kilometers long, it would lead this glorious fleet to victory. His Brutes were ready to fight and if need be die for their cause, to wipe out the human race. As he arrived on his bridge he clambered into the commanders chair and looked over his crew as it floated about three meters above them. "Prepare to jump to Kanna."